Rainfall (One-Shot)
by Lord Infinity
Summary: A sequel of sorts to "On the Abbey Balcony", based on the iconic Umbrella scene from the hit Nickelodeon CGI-animated TV show "Miraculous Ladybug". Caught in the middle of a chilling rainstorm, Larina Skyleaf and Jared Sandeye take shelter in one of the watchtowers of Redwall Abbey, and they finally begin to realize their feelings for each other.


A dim overcast sky covered Redwall Abbey and Mossflower Forest. Giant shadowy clouds surrounded the fabulous dusky jewel of the monastery on every side from above. Clouds of rain; delicate, weightless, damp rain. Rain like wet blunt arrows pittering and pattering on the bright red sandstone stained the windows and walls from top to bottom. It dripped from the roof and drenched the main gates, ramparts, watchtowers, and front doors. Redwall itself stood utterly soaked in water.

Many creatures found the sound of rain irresistibly soothing and relaxing, the gentle light ways it fell effortlessly on the ground like harmless missiles. The very thoughts cleared the mind and relieved the body, and brought a greater sense of presence to the spirit. In light drizzles unaccompanied by thunderstorms, nobeast showed restraint in going outside to play: splashing around in puddles and kicking their feet like children, or even spreading their mouths wide open to catch the raindrops on their tongues. Given the event of a heavier tempest, however, all minds unanimously agreed to stay within for one's own physical and mental well-being. The former was tonight's instance, however, the sheer thick freezing cold enchanting the area compelled the crestfallen denizens of Redwall to remain indoors, to wait out the relentless downpour.

One squirrelmaid stood before the front gate, her thick white-red striped dress sticking lightly to her body from the misty shower overhead. Earlier that afternoon, Larina Skyleaf had briefly left the monastery to collect berries and nuts for tomorrow's feast, that of the Summer of the Late Rose. Unfortunately, she'd miscalculated the time spent out of doors, and now rushed on all fours to scramble desperately up the slippery trunk of a towering maple tree, scamper through a dripping series of branches and jump safely onto the south wall of the Abbey; not a single move disturbed the nuts and fruits in the wicker basket tucked under the girl's arm.

She ducked under a watchtower, placed the basket on the red limestone floor and sat down beside it. Defeated, the maid pulled her legs in, head rested on knees and arms wrapped around the ankles. A pair of hazel eyes then dropped shut in tiredness.

Why didn't she think to return sooner? Paying close heed to the skies could have saved the girl. No warmth, no solace, no company. Everybeast had retreated inside the monastery, though not a single one showed even the slightest bit of concern or interest as to her whereabouts? Thank Martin she'd made it back here, not forced to sit under a thin grove of trees alone in the dark, a tiny morsel of consolation that warmed Larina's heart mildly.

Despite it, Larina felt utterly alone. Her body slumped against the wall and unwound itself, as though lulled by the calming sound of the rainfall. Her consciousness drifted away from the watchtower into the biting nipping frosty wind.

* * *

Jared Sandeye crouched low under his nylon umbrella, shielding his drizzled blue-green blacksmith's apron and shirt from the millions of light raindrops. Reaching the main gate from the east, Jared pounded on it loudly. No answer from the other side, knocking again, the same result. His Eastern eyes scanned the area, the dripping trees to his left and right, the red walls before him, and sunken grass under his open-toed wicker sandals. No other option instead to climb, and without a free paw, it wouldn't be easy.

He began single-pawed to scale a nearby maple tree. Sandals squeaked on the trunk but readjusted in a second, and Jared continued, gradually grabbing every branch and keeping a clenched grasp on the umbrella in his right paw. Finally approaching the highest walls of the Abbey, Jared climbed up a perpendicular bough…and slipped.

A strangled scream escaped as he dropped to the offshoot below, and the umbrella came loose from his palm. His toes caught it by the handle and slowly lifted it to his bushy squirrel tail. Holding it inverted, Jared hooked the curved handle on the branches, pulling himself up. Footpaws curled around the widths, managing to squat on the surface facing the rampart. Just a single jump should make the distance.

Unfortunately, through a hasty miscalculation, Jared missed the surface, and with his legs flailing wildly, the squirrel's claws caught the limestone and hung from the edge. The umbrella landed on the wall properly and untouched, however its owner did not. The cold rain subtly diminished the strength in his muscles.

"Help!"

* * *

From the watchtower, Larina's asleep eyes jolted open. Her body shook in surprise, ears tuned to the sound of the sudden distress call. In that nanosecond, immense warmth surrounded Larina's heart and lifted her spirit above the Abbey and the rain clouds into the vast endless space of the stars. At last, she was no longer alone tonight. She recognized the voice without fail in the midst of the cacophony of rain. As the cry carried through the chilly air, her rushed pawsteps splashed in the rain and reached Jared's enhanced ears; the concerned surprised Larina came running to where the young Maraulian hung desperately.

"Jared! Oh, my goodness! What happened to you? What are you doing there?"

"Larina! I can explain, just help me, please!"

Larina pushed the umbrella aside and reached both paws down to Jared, who laid his feet flat parallel for support. The two pushed and pulled together to place him onto the divider. The exhausted Eastern squirrel gave a thankful nod to the Redwaller maid, and she invited him to stay under the watchtower.

"Jared!" She pulled the young male under the roof of the tower, offering him the wicker food basket. "I thought nobody else went out with me to gather the food this afternoon! Where have you been? I didn't see you anywhere!"

"I went out to my blacksmith's forge," Jared explained, nervously rubbing the back of his head and taking a small pawful of redberries from Larina. "Thank you. Remember it's on the east end of the forest? You went out further west. I just thought of starting that jewelry commission for the Bankvole family who lives out in St. Ninian's Church."

"Clearly today wasn't the best time to start," Larina teased in a perky tone, sitting down again and putting aside the bushel. "The rain must've ruined everything, dousing the furnace and drying the coals or something like that! Sit down, Jared, before you catch a cold!"

"You ought to be worried about yourself, Larina!" Jared pointed out humbly. But he sat down all the same beside the girl, popping the berries into his mouth and chewing. "Yes, I chose the wrong day to begin work. I managed to complete two rings, one sapphire necklace, and a pair of ruby pendants before the sky started falling, then any point in continuing afterward just faded away." He swallowed and continued. "It took me nearly three hours: two to forge the ornaments, and one to clean up before all watery hell broke loose."

Larina smirked, playful and unbothered. "I don't see why that is a problem, Jared. You of all creatures should know how to tolerate water when working with fire."

"Yeah, well," Jared smirked back guiltlessly, snatching a hazelnut from the basket and eating it. Larina made no attempt to stop him. "I'm not perfect, and neither are you. Fire and water are two far cries from each other, and it's either one or the other. Never both."

"That's something we come to accept in time, Jared." Larina's hazel eyes shone in the glittering moonlight from the tower doorway. "The meaning of life, isn't it?" Jared simply nodded his agreement. "By the way, please don't eat all of those, they're meant for the Feast tomorrow! The Summer of the Late Rose! Something to look forward to, right?"

Jared's smirk lengthened into a bright smile. "Let's pray this rain doesn't force us to cancel what has been held as a tradition for innumerable years! This is to become mine and Madeline's second Feast of that holiday, and to think we've lived at the Abbey for one year already!"

Larina patted him on the shoulder encouragingly. "Know it or not, you two are members of the Redwall family." She leaned in and whispered delicate hopeful words in his ear. "Never forget that, OK?"

Jared's smile dared not falter. "I won't ever forget it, and neither will my sister." He suddenly stood up again, taking the umbrella whilst gazing out of the tower to the Abbey below. "Come on; better get going before we're missed." He turned back to the still-huddled Larina. "Are you coming? We don't want your parents, my sister, and Father Marillac looking for us."

Larina got to her feet slowly, her greenish-grey hazel meeting his sandy-cocoa brown. He had stepped out of the open umbrella, separating himself and extending it to her. Both consciously and perhaps unconsciously, Larina reached out to take the nylon parasol, and when her paw wrapped around the hooked handle, Jared's fingers brushed the back fur. Larina's fingers briefly closed around his before gratefully taking the given token. Her thumb slipped on the bottom spring, causing the canopy to snap comically and completely over her head.

Through the covering, she heard Jared gasp in surprise, crack up, and then suddenly laugh, an innocent and cute teenage laugh, not making fun but rather finding the accidental slip genuinely funny and irresistibly adorable. Larina found his reaction a sound never forgotten to this very day. Lifting the parasol, Larina's own girly giggles started to form as well, mixing harmonically with Jared's like a melodic duet. From outside, a loud peal of thunder sounded behind and around the pair.

Pulling on the switch again and extending the wide canopy, the maid saw Jared standing under the rain. "See you tomorrow, Larina. Maybe I can help you pick the berries and the nuts that I ate! Think of it as my contribution to the feast. Goodnight!" And before another word passed between them, Jared had dove off the rampart onto the Front Lawn below.

Larina walked briskly over to see Jared land safely on the grass. He was out of earshot now, but that didn't stop from calling after him. "Yeah! See – see you to...tomorrow! See me…er, you, see you…tomo-tomorrow! What, what the-?!"

 _Larina Rachel Skyleaf!_ She scolded herself. _Why in the world are you stammering?!_

Luckily and unbeknownst, Jared's enhanced ears caught every word, and a blush like a red rose filled his cheeks, which he cared not even the slightest to hide. _Whatever, Jared Eolin Sandeye._

 _She's just a friend._

 _A friend…_ The blush deepened, dismissing doubt and ignorance and instead growing faith and affection, the Easterner's heart spreading heavenly wings and leaping in his chest.

 _A friend!_

* * *

Close by, at the door of the Gatehouse, the old mouse Abbot Marillac watched the departing Jared and the flustered Larina, and a warmhearted wide smile spread across his face. Spreading his own umbrella, he made an innocent exit from the Gatehouse onto the Lawn.

Those two knew it not at the time…but they were made for each other.


End file.
